No Chance
by LilySleeper
Summary: Who could blame Harry for punching Malfoy? But, why did he? If this continues it will be HarryDraco Slash.


I'm never going to actually continue a story, am I? I'm just gonna keep starting them until I have hundreds of beginnings but I will never actually finish one. So sorry about the ADD that keeps me from finishing a story. Well, here's another beginning:

- I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm NOT gay, I'm not GAY...-

The words ran through Harry Potter's mind as he angrily slapped paint on the front door of Hogwart's school.

" And this color does not go with the chairs in the front hall!" He yelled at no one, slamming the paint brush against the previously forest green, oak doors, splatters of mauve paint flying off of it and covering his face and clothes.

- Ok, maybe I am gay.- Harry sighed, cursing his natural interior design skills. He resumed painting, more carefully.

-Dammit, this is bloody useless.- Harry was just dipping the brush back in to the gallon of hideous paint when he heard a welcome voice behind him.

" Hey, Harry! You know, it would be way easier to just transfigure those doors!" Ron said.

"Whoa, mate, are you trying to paint those doors or yourself?" Harry rolled his eyes.

" The paint won't cover them! They must be too enchanted to accept muggle paint. I wish I could just transfigure them."

" Sounds like the kind of job Snape would set you doing for detention, painting un-paintable doors."

"Too right."

Ron watched for a moment as Harry vainly tried to get the paint on to the door faster then it seemed to be absorbing in to them.

" Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

" What the hell happened? Not that the git didn't deserve all he got. I'm not going to ask why Malfoy, but why did you pick that moment? Malfoy's said worse then that before."

Harry shrugged defensively, " What, I need a reason to hit Malfoy? He was just... being Malfoy."

"But, Harry..."

" But what, Ron?", Harry yelled. "Just lay off!"

" Don't start yelling at me, mate! I'm on your side in this, remember? Just, next time you decide you want to haul off at hit Malfoy, warn me so I can help you beat him in to a broken heap!" Ron grinned. " Then we'll both have detention. It's damn boring without you around. I can't stand one more minute listening to Hermione nag about my charms homework."

Now it was Harry's turn to smile. " Oh, yeah. Did you ever find out why we're supposed to care about a spell that makes you jingle when you walk?"

" No way. And I sure as bloody hell can't write a foot long essay about it! Oh, well, I'll figure out something. Just hurry up and you're arse back to the common room." He flashed his friend a smile, turned and walked back down the corridor.

Harry was thankful for the distraction Ron's visit had brought, but now his mind was back to more unpleasant matters.

- Ok, so I'm gay. I can deal with that, but how can I start falling for Malfoy.- He sat in one of the dark green armchairs, his head in his hands and thought about the events that had lead up to this.

He had been on the grounds, headed up to the castle from care of magical creatures for lunch with Hermione and Ron when Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy had come up from behind them. Harry had a split second to register the beauty of Malfoy's slate-blue eyes and to register his disgust at having noticed them when Malfoy, for the 2453456th time since he had met Harry, started shooting of his mouth. A mouth surrounded by soft pink lips. Harry shuddered as he had that thought.

"Well, well, what are the "Golden Trio" up to now? Going to lunch? Potter, how can you eat so close to these to. It's enough to make me want to upchuck just knowing they are in the same room?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." But it didn't have the anger Harry knew it should. How can you tell someone to sod off, when all you really want to do is stare in their eyes.

Malfoy seemed to notice the lack of enthusiasm. " No, I don't think I will. What's the matter, Potter? Haven't been sleeping well?" Malfoy sneered at Harry.

Harry knew his anger then was unreasonable. How could Malfoy know that he hadn't been sleeping, laying awake in bed until 2:00 in the morning with what little sleep he got punctuated by dreams about the pale Slytherin? But the Malfoy's jab at that open wound had been enough. Enough to send Harry's fist into his nose. Enough to land Harry with a weeks worth of detentions with Snape, who had, most unfortunately, been exiting the school on his way to retrieve some shrivelfigs from the greenhouses at the same moment the altercation had occurred. Enough to lose Gryffindor house 50 points in one fell swoop.

Harry was just about to resume his attempt at painting the doors when Professor McGonagall had walked into the entrance hall.

"That's enough for tonight, Mr. Potter."

"But, the doors... I haven't finished."

"Do you want to be here all night? I dare say I was correct when I told Professor Snape that the Anti-fouling charm on those doors would keep them from accepting paint. You may go."

Harry began walking slowly back to the Gryffindor commonroom, his mind still on his recent self discovery.

- What the hell is wrong with my brain that would make me attracted to Malfoy?- Harry sighed. As much as he tried to deny it, he couldn't. The bloke may be morally reprehensible or even evil, but he was very good looking.

-Am I really that shallow? Why can't I be attracted to someone who I could actually care for, like... Ron?- Harry pondered this. Yes, his best friend was kind, fun to be with and hilarious, but Harry couldn't kid himself. Ron was hardly a sex god. Not to mention the fact that Harry was 99.9 sure Ron was straight. Malfoy on the other hand, what with his impeccable taste in clothing and the unnatural amount of effort he put into his hair... well, it was much more likely that he was less than completely hetero.

Harry discovered that his feet had taken him straight to the portrait of the Fat Lady while his mind had been occupied.

-It's a moot point anyway.- Harry thought as he said the password and stepped through the portrait hole in to the commonroom. -After this mess I have even less chance with Malfoy then I did before.-

Ok, here's what's up:

"More Than Friends"- I have a lot written but I have to transfigure the total crap I have in to an actual story. I swear the next chapter will be up tomorrow!

"Sprung from my only hate"- AHHH! WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!! I love this story but nothing is coming! I'll keep trying!

Hey, I love they way I write this like anyone actually cares! Review if you care!


End file.
